


Cops are the WORST

by keepitdreamin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble inspired by Gina's line “In all cases, cops are the worst."<br/>Tag to Season 1 Episode 3 "The Slump"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops are the WORST

“' _In all cases, cops are the worst_ ' really Gina?” Rosa smirks up at Gina from between her thighs.

Gina takes a deep breath and manages to roll her eyes at Rosa, “I stand corrected. In at least one case, one cop is not the worst.”

Rosa raises a brow. “Only not the worst?” she asks before ducking her head.

A moment later, Gina arches and manages to breath out between moans, “ _Jesus. Fine_ , you are most definitely the best.”

 


End file.
